


Thankful

by whispered_story



Series: Bargaining [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen brings Jared home for Thanksgiving. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 26/12/2010]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

Jensen isn't really nervous about bringing Jared home. His parents already love Jared, welcomed him into the family five minutes after they first met. It's hard not to love Jared, because he's probably the most charming, genuinely good person Jensen ever met. But Jensen hasn't had brought many guys home so far, because few of his relationships ever progressed further than casual dating. And most of the blame for that is on Jensen, because Jensen's never been really good at choosing the right people to go out with.

And now he's bringing home someone who he's pretty sure he's going to want to spend the rest of his life with, and _that_ is a little nerve-wracking.

Jared doesn't seem to be plagued with similar worries. He dozes off almost as soon as their plane takes off, head tipping to the side onto Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen shifts until he's more comfortable with half of Jared's weight draped over him, accepting the blanket the flight attendant offers him with a smile. He unfolds it, making sure Jared is covered even though he's a furnace and probably wouldn't notice the difference. He brushes a strand of hair out of Jared's face.

Jared looks absolutely relaxed, skin smooth and soft, eyes fluttering a little as he dreams, just the hint of a smile on his face. Looking at him, Jensen feels a rush of love.

"Stop thinking," Jared mumbles, turning his head into Jensen's neck, nose brushing skin.

"I wasn't," Jensen argues. "Thought you were sleeping."

"Hmm. I am. You should, too."

"Not tired," Jensen says.

Jared snorts. "You didn't get a lot of sleep tonight."

Jensen pokes Jared in the side, grinning and when Jared squirms away."How would you know? You were out cold. Snoring," he says, making sure to keep his voice low. There's a woman across the aisle who has nodded off and two guys in their twenties in front of them, iPods turned up loud enough that Jensen can hear the music blaring through their tinny ear buds, but you never know who is listening and Jensen really doesn't want to come out by discussing what happens in his and Jared's bedroom on a plane.

"I don't snore," Jared protests. He sits back up in his seat, and Jensen misses the warm body against his immediately.

Jensen raises an eyebrow.

"I snore?" Jared asks with an exaggerated pout. "Maybe we should sleep in separate bedrooms again."

Jensen gives Jared a long look, and the small smile on Jared's lips makes him want to lean in and kiss it away. "You snore very steadily. It's soothing. Makes me sleep way better," Jensen lies with a small grin, leaning in a little closer.

Jared chuckles, glancing across the aisle before kissing Jensen quick and softly. "Guess we'll stick to the one bedroom then."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees, because really, he's not going to leave Jared's bedroom ever again. A week after Halloween, Jared had cleared out part of his closet and pretty much told Jensen to move everything he needed up to Jared's room. He didn't have to tell Jensen twice, and Jensen's old bedroom is only used for storage now.

Jared shifts until their shoulders brush together. "Think you can go to sleep now?"

"I'll try."

"Cause you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worried."

"Right," Jared says, a smile on his face. He pats Jensen's arm. "Go to sleep, Jensen."

He keeps his hand where it is, warm and reassuring, his thumb rubbing small circles on Jensen's skin just where his sweater ends. Jensen tips his head back, shifting to get comfortable, and closes his eyes just to humor Jared.

He's asleep minutes later.

+

"I'm so happy Jensen brought you home," Donna says the second she steps back from the hug she gave Jared and Jensen feels the last of his tension drain, because he can tell his mother's not just talking about Jared being there for Thanksgiving.

"Glad to be here," Jared answers with a smile, and Donna beams at him.

"Good," she says. "I hope your parents didn't mind you not coming home for the holidays?"

Jared grins and shakes his head. "I'll see them on Christmas. And my mom is glad she doesn't have to worry about me eating them out of house and home for once."

Donna laughs. "Don't worry. There's more than enough food even for you."

Jensen snorts. "You'll be sorry you said that in a few days."

Jared chuckles, nudging Jensen's shoulder with his. "Shut it, Jensen. Don't make me look bad in front of your mother."

"You'll do a good job doing that all on your own," Jensen teases.

"Oh, enough. I could never have one bad thought about that boy," Donna says, then claps her hand. "Now, come on you two. Let's get you home."

When Jared's not looking, she takes Jensen's hand in hers for a split moment and gives it a squeeze, sharing a smile with him.

Jensen's not getting out of being with Jared for the rest of his life now, not with his mother apparently approving of their relationship. There are worse fates.

+

Jared falls onto Jensen's old bed, groaning and rubbing his stomach.

"I'm this close to bursting," he groans, holding his thump and forefinger up, pinched close together.

"Well, you ate enough for three," Jensen says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He cards his fingers through Jared's hair. "As I knew you would."

"Had to. It was so damn good," Jared groans. He turns his face into Jensen's leg.

Jensen can feel the hot breath through his jeans and grins. "And it's not even Thanksgiving yet. There's gonna be even more food tomorrow."

"I'll live," Jared kids, lifting his head back up with a smile. 

"Bottomless pit."

"Your mom _loved_ how much I ate."

"Cause she thinks it's a testament to her cooking, not just you eating the same way you always eat," Jensen teases.

"Whatever. I can afford eating that much," Jared says, stroking his stomach. His shirt rides up a little, exposing a strip of skin. Jensen drags his thumb over it, feels the soft, warm skin under the tip of his finger.

Jared grins, wrapping his hand around Jensen's arm and tugging him down. He pulls him into a kiss, soft and slow and slides his hand to Jensen's neck, holding him close as they kiss.

He keeps his hand there when they break apart, as Jensen lays down next to Jared.

"Not worried anymore?" Jared asks, facing Jensen. He runs his thumb over Jensen's jaw in small circles.

"It's been pretty good so far," Jensen admits.

Jared grins. "Yeah, well, what did you think? That your family wouldn't approve of me?"

"No," Jensen says honestly. "I don't even know why I worried."

"Because you always do," Jared says, leaning in for another kiss. "It's one of the reasons why I love you."

Jensen feels his heart stop for a moment, startled, and Jared is watching him with a small, amused smile. "Jared," Jensen says. He licks his lips, searching for words, and then he presses his lips back to Jared's.

"I love you, too," he says when they pull apart.

+

Jensen wakes up with Jared pressed close, limbs tangled. He can hear soft clatter from downstairs, the familiar sounds of his parents making breakfast.

He snuggles a little closer, borrowing his face in Jared's neck.

"Morning," Jared mumbles, kissing the top of Jensen's hair.

"Morning," Jensen says around a yawn. He slides his hand under Jared's t-shirt, feels the strong, smooth back under his palm, the knobs of Jared's vertebrae, the broad shoulder blades.

"Don't start anything you won't finish," Jared kids, voice thick with sleep.

Jensen grins, slides his hand back down and dipping his fingers under the elastic band of Jared's boxers.

Jared arches into the touch with a chuckle. "Jensen," he warns, and with one swift move he flips Jensen onto his back, straddling him and grinning down at him.

Jensen hooks his arms around Jared's neck and tries to tug him down. "Never said I wouldn't finish," he says.

"Your parents?"

"We'll be quiet," Jensen says, and Jared doesn't need any more convincing. He leans down and kisses Jensen, morning breath and chapped lips and Jensen just tangles his finger in Jared's hair.

There are a lot of things in Jensen's life he is thankful for, but this, getting to share his life with Jared, ranks pretty damn high on the list.


End file.
